


insomnio y hamburguesas

by minigami



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La A es para AMIGOS QUE SUFREN INSOMNIO JUNTOS Y SE VAN A BUSCAR COMIDA A LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insomnio y hamburguesas

—¿Has vuelto a discutir con Adam?

La única respuesta es el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe. Ronan desaparece en su habitación, y Gansey intercambia una mirada con las cejas alzadas con Noah. La sala principal de Monmouth está iluminada por la lámpara del escritorio, una luz blanca que pinta la maqueta de Henrietta en claroscuro. Son las dos de la mañana, y la lluvia invernal repiquetea contra las ventanas.

La música infernal de Ronan inunda de pronto el apartamento. Gansey siente el suelo vibrar; el cartón de los edificios se estremece, y el tejado de uno de ellos, colgando precario de una esquina, se desprende del todo. Noah se lo pasa en silencio. Se muerde los labios para contener la risa. Gansey acepta el trozo de cartón pintado de naranja con un asentimiento y se pregunta qué es lo que encuentra gracioso. En la penumbra, es más la sombra de Noah que Noah. El azul marino del uniforme se confunde con la oscuridad y su rostro, pálido, reluce como una luna.

—Siempre discute con Adam – a veces es complicado saber a qué pregunta responde Noah, si a las que Gansey hace en su cabeza o a las que dice en voz alta.

—Ya, bueno, no hace falta ser tan dramático – está refunfuñando, y es inmaduro. Pero no puede evitarlo. Son las dos de la mañana, no puede pegar ojo, y es demasiado tarde para llamar a Blue. Gansey se repite que ella tiene clase a la mañana siguiente, que tiene un examen que estudiar, que su función principal en la vida no es ayudarle a respirar.

El móvil está sobre la colcha deshecha de su cama, apagado. Gansey es tan consciente de su presencia como de la de Ronan, al que Gansey escucha murmurar bajo el fragor de la música.

—Blue está ya dormida – dice Noah. Tiene una barra de pegamento en la mano. Gira la parte de abajo hasta que se atasca, y luego la gira en la otra dirección hasta que el pegamento desaparece.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Noah se encoge de hombros.

—¿Blue siempre se acuesta antes de las dos? – dice, dudoso. Tiene la cabeza inclinada, y su concentración no parece del todo humana. Gansey cree poder ver la barra de pegamento a través de la piel de sus dedos.

No es una respuesta, pero Gansey asiente, y baja la mirada. Coge el bote de cola y pone un poco en el tejado de cartón, y luego se acerca de rodillas para poder pegarlo de nuevo mientras Noah le contempla con interés.

En ese momento, la música desaparece. La puerta golpea contra la pared con un estruendo, y Ronan aparece en el umbral de su habitación. Sigue enfadado, pero está más calmado; Chainsaw está en su hombro, agarrada con garras cada vez más grandes al algodón de la camiseta negra de Ronan. Parece una gárgola.

—Tengo hambre – espeta, el ceño fruncido. Gansey no se lo toma en cuenta; sabe que no es con él con quien Ronan está cabreado. Suelta el cartón, que se mantiene en su sitio, y se sube las gafas para poder mirarle mejor. Chainsaw aletea un poco y se recoloca sobre su hombro.

—Podemos ir a por hamburguesas – hay un restaurante-bar de carretera a un par de kilómetros de Henrietta que está abierto toda la noche. Gansey se gira para mirar a Noah, para preguntarle si le apetece dar una vuelta, pero ya no está ahí.

—Ha desaparecido en cuanto he salido – dice Ronan. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, y sus calcetines dejan huellas húmedas sobre el parqué del apartamento.

 

Está en manga corta, y en Monmouth hace frío. De vez en cuando, Ronan se estremece, y Gansey se pregunta por qué lo tiene que hacer todo tan difícil. Adam, sus hermanos, cambiarse de ropa; a veces es como si Ronan se complicara la vida por deporte.

Una brisa se cuela por debajo de la puerta y hace temblar el tejado recién colocado. A Gansey le duelen las rodillas de estar apoyado en ellas, así que se levanta con un gruñido.

—¿Diez minutos? – le pregunta a Ronan. Éste desaparece sin una palabra más en su habitación otra vez, pero no pone la música.

Gansey se restriega los ojos por debajo de las gafas, y empieza a buscar unos pantalones.

  
  



End file.
